Rose's Quality
by Anya2
Summary: 9thDoctorRose - Why did Rose feel the need to get one over Adam at the beginning of The Long Game?


**Title:** Rose's Quality  
**Rating:** K+  
**Spoilers: **Anything up to and including 'The Long Game'  
**Set: **Immediately before 'The Long Game'  
**Parings:** Hinting at 9thDoctor/Rose

* * *

Adam starred up at the ceiling, open mouthed in wonder at the 3D representation of the area of space they were travelling through, that hovered just above their heads. Rose had to admit it wasn't the most attractive look she'd ever seen on someone's face. Even 'pretty' Adam couldn't pull it off. 

The TARDIS's map room was somewhere she rarely visited. The Doctor had shown it to her once when she had first joined him and she thought it was cool, but that was about it. Adam however was fascinated by it. He'd been starring at it for at least ten minutes and showed no signs of stopping. It was amazing the little things that kept him amused.

"Hey," he said suddenly, a mild expression of surprise on his face, "That's our solar system."

He pointed to an area of planets that Rose thought looked vaguely familiar.

"There's our sun," he said with a grin, indicating it swirling above his head, "It's really a star, you know."

Rose frowned at him slightly. She may not have half a dozen A-Levels and a degree like he did, but she wasn't totally thick.

"Yeah, I do know," she said in an offhand manner, trying to keep the offended tone out of her voice. It wasn't his fault he was smart, after all. She was sure he didn't really mean to imply she was stupid. He probably didn't even realise he was doing it.

"It's made up of gas," he added.

Okay, maybe he was trying to imply she was stupid.

"And it's about 4.5 billion years old which is roughly half it's lifespan," he continued, not noticing her sudden change in mood. Or how insulting he was in fact being whilst giving his little lesson.

"I know," she said tightly, unable to disguise her irritation this time.

"And in about 5 billion years time it will have used up all of it's hydrogen and expand, totally destroying the Earth," he finished, still oblivious.

"Yes, I know that too, Adam," she snapped, reaching breaking point, "I was there."

With that she stormed out of the room. She half expected him to follow her, asking her what was wrong, or at least interested in questioning her about her experience watching the planet fry. But, she realised as she reached the control room without him having caught her, he was apparently too involved in watching the star map spin by to even notice she was gone.

She burst into the control room, stomping down the steps and crossing over to the Doctor who was busy pushing buttons on the central console. Apparently the TARDIS was behaving itself for once, because although they were definitely in motion it didn't feel like it was about to shake apart. A significant improvement over most of their journeys. Perhaps all his tinkering actually did some good after all.

"What's the matter with you, grumpy?" he asked, looking up and catching sight of her stormy face, "Have a tiff with your boyfriend?"

She didn't even bother contradicting him about that. He'd been doing the 'boyfriend' thing for a week now and he didn't seem in any danger of stopping soon, no matter how much she denied it. It was getting a bit annoying actually. Either he was trying to see how long he could tease her about something before she blew her top, or he was jealous. Although she had to admit the idea of a nine hundred year old Time Lord being jealous of a twenty year old Earth boy was pretty amusing.

"He treats me like I'm so…..blonde," she sulked, leaning back against the console and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are blonde," the Doctor pointed out pragmatically.

She whacked him lightly on the arm in admonishment, "You know what I mean".

"Oh," he said with an understanding nod, "He treats you like you're an…"

He trailed off, not sure how to phrase it delicately.

"An idiot", she pouted, "Go on, say it."

He shook his head, earnestly, "You're not an idiot, Rose. Being smart is more than just knowing a load of facts and figures."

"Try telling Adam that," she replied bitterly, not picking up on his attempt to make her feel better.

"So, you've gone off him then?" he asked, with tiniest hint of smugness.

"No," she responded firmly, knowing that he had been saying all week that she'd eventually get fed up with her new toy and regret bringing him. She wouldn't let him think he was right.

"He's just such a….git."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, quizzically, "Strange. He looks nothing like a pregnant camel to me."

"Oh, don't you start," she huffed moodily, turning and perching herself heavily on one of the railings, a rather glum look on her face.

"He's just an insufferable smartarse, Rose," the Doctor soothed, "He can't help it."

She sighed, shaking her head, "I'm not saying he's not smarter than me, because he obviously is. But he doesn't have to treat me like I'm some stupid little girl."

She glanced up at the Doctor with a small smile, as if realising something for the first time.

"You don't."

The Doctor smiled back at her, warmly, "Well maybe I'm a bit more perceptive than he is."

A thoughtful look came over his face as the TARDIS slowed to a stop. Then he grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"I'll tell you what, come 'ere."

He dragged her towards the door.

"What you doing?" she asked, perplexed.

He paused before stepping outside, "You want to show Adam you're not just a pretty face, yeah?"

"Yeah," she agreed slowly, sounding a little apprehensive about what he had in mind.

He raised an mischievous eyebrow, "Well, can you imagine the look on his face if you step out onto an alien world and rattle off a few amazing facts just by taking a look around?"

A grin of realisation spread across Rose's lips. God this man was wonderful sometimes.

The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows in return before turning to the panel on the wall, clicking a button and hollering into a intercom.

"Adam! You better to get your backside down here if your coming with us!"

Not waiting for him, he opened the door and followed Rose outside.

"So," he said, low and conspiratorially, shutting the door behind them, "It's 200,000, it's a space ship."

He paused momentarily, as if picking up on something.

"No, wait a minute, space station. And er…", he glanced quickly around again before pointing across the room, "Go and try that gate over there. Off you go."

"200,000?" Rose checked.

There was a knock at the TARDIS door. Clearly Adam had got his backside down there quick. Rose reached across to let him out.

"200,000", the Doctor confirmed, crossing his arms and stepping back to admire his handiwork.

"Right," Rose said giggling slightly. This was bit cruel of them, but to be honest she didn't really care.

"Adam?" she said, opening the door, "Out you come."

The young man stepped out to join them, looking around wide eyed and slack jawed. Rose wondered if he did any other expressions. Maybe his face had got stuck.

"Oh my God."

"Don't worry," she said lightly, trying to show him this was normal for her, "You'll get used to it."

"Where are we?" he asked, stepping past her and gazing around the cavernous room they had landed in.

"Good question," Rose said, giving her best impression of someone who knew exactly what she was on about. Someone who could glance around a space station and know exactly where and when they were. Someone who had not been tutored by an alien to get one over on their sometimes annoying hitchhiker.

"Let's see," she continued, playing it cool, "So, um….judging by the architecture I'd say were round the year 200,000."

Adam nodded vacantly. He seemed to be having a little difficulty taking the situation in.

"If you listen," she pointed out, pausing for effect, "Engines."

Beside her, The Doctor looked on proudly, pleased with her work. He hadn't even said that to her and she made it sound so simple. The only idiot here was Adam for underestimating her.

"We're on some sort of space station," she continued with an assured nod, "Yeah, definitely a space station."

She reached up, scratching her neck and pulling uncomfortably at her top, "It's a bit warm in here, they could turn the heating down."

She frowned. She'd have to ask the Doctor about that later.

"Tell you what," she added, already confidently on the move, "Let's try that gate. Come on."

'_And, Mr A-Levels, let that be the last time you treat me like I'm thick,'_ she thought to herself, undeniably pleased at his dumbfounded expression.

Out of Adam's sight, she quickly turned and mouthed a thank you to the Doctor. He certainly knew how to cheer her up.

He nodded in acceptance. Despite all his qualifications and natural intelligence, the Doctor would never choose someone like Adam over Rose. There were some things that just couldn't be taught. He didn't have her spark or her sense of adventure that made her a pleasure to be around. He certainly didn't have her bravery, as he'd proved when he had run from the Dalek and left her behind. If it had been up to Adam, the Doctor would have been killed at the hands of the Autons and Earth would have been invaded.

He wondered if the human race knew how fortunate they were to have her.

He certainly did.


End file.
